Born from the stars
by flood grave
Summary: Ahsoka gets captured by a sith lord and is taken beyond the outer rim later she is frozen in a cryogenic chamber by the sith. naruko flees konoha after a chance encounter with her parents to an orbiting sith flag ship.
1. light and darks last hope

Disclaimer I don't own star wars or Naruto.

**Sith voice / demon talking**

_**Sith Sad voice/ sith female voice**_

_Sad voice/ female voice_

_Letter speaking/ droid talking_

_**Seductive voice/ force mind trick/ consoling female voice**_

**Force aggression / angry voice/ hyper space sounds**

Normal speaking

Long ago in a galaxy far away the clone wars waged on with no apparent winner as a squadron of _Dreadnaught_-class heavy cruiser techno union ships came to an expanse of space far beyond the outer rim of the know galaxy. The leader of the ship a young sith that is yet unknown to the Jedi council except for a simple few and they can't say anything. The ship also in pursuit by republic forces to rescue Jedi padawan Ahsoka tano from imprisonment.

_Commander the republic ships are still in pursuit of our fleet sir what are your orders?_

_**Have those fools follow us and jump to hyper space.**_

_But my lady thatwill deplete our fuel reserves by half and leave us completely defenseless._

**Are you questioning me droid? Maybe I should have you scraped.**

_Ah as you wish commander. All droids prepare for space jump I repeat all droids prepare for hyper space jump._

**I will not let this stupid factory breed rejects win. If my newly appointed name as sithlord Darth raven the second Master of the dark side of the force will have any say about it**

**WOOOOOOOSH****_. RIIIIIIIMMMM _**

_Commander there is no sigh of anyone in five thousand light years of our reentry to normal space parameters we are all clear my lady._

_**Are you sure you bucket of bolts?**_

_Gulp yes mam no one followed us._

_**By the force what have I done now there is no way home**_ _**were stuck and sigh well there is no use arguing over it now. Droid plot a course for the next life sustainable planet.**_

_Yes commander but to conserve fuel we'll need to set up a suitable resource gathering facility were we can obtain the necessary elements for fuel replacement and we'll also need a stockade for our prisoner. _

_**No that will not be required I'll see to the prisoner myself after all were the only two living beings on this ship. Oh and droid are those new supplies that we requested on board?**_

_Yes commander the new troops are aboard and ready for activation._

_**Excellent that will be all droid you are dismissed.**_

_As you wish my lady._

5 DAYS LATER.

_**Ah droid I need you to activate the new titan class battle droids in order to ensure that our prisoner does not escape is that clear?**_

_Gulp yes commander raven as you order._

**Good that little Togruta won't know what hit her.**

Prison level 10 hours later.

_**So how is my guest this evening is all well?**_

**Who are you and why have you captured me?**

_**Ah so you haven't figured it out hmmm so sad and I thought the Jedi were all knowing. Sigh I guess I was wrong.**_

**Stop playing around you Acolyte bitch and tell me why I'm here.**

**Oh shut up you Togruta whore. I tell you when I good and ready after all I was going to let you out but now you can just rot you Banta fodder.**

Wait you were going to let me out?

_**Why yes I was but now that I'm mad I don't think I will. But if you promise to be a good girl I'll let you out now if you like after all were stuck together now so I don't see why not. By the way my name is raven what is yours?**_

My name is Ahsoka tano Jedi padawan to master Anakin skywalker and I guess it is a pleasure to meet you. But why are you being so nice aren't all sith suppose to be evil.

**_I _****have my reasons to be what I am and evil is not one but I assure you we are stuck together after all we are in unknown space and completely lost.**

Lost were lost how?

_**Sigh we had to jump to hyperspace on the far reaches of the outer rim and I thought that at least a ship would come after us to catch us by surprise in order to rescue you but alas that was not the case.**_

So were stuck together in unknown space trapped on board with you crew of separatists puppeteers and battle droids.

_**No.**_

What you mean?

_**Yes. It's just you me and the droids and for your information I would rather die by yours or my own hand than die without some male companionship because unlike you Jedi the sith are aloud to marry a husband or wife and have a family after all the sith value life far more then any Jedi so much so that we amerce ourselves in life to the point of love and sadness the sith don't block out there emotions like the Jedi they take hold of them.**_

It almost sounds like the perfect life for a force user like me.

_**What are you interested? It is a good life to live and you don't have to be such a prude or act all above everyone it is just life and being a force user although the one problem is that you have to use hatred to fuel your power but it can feel so good to just let go of all that built up hatred after so long.**_

So the sith don't like to hate?

_**No it just helps with our power that is all and the power that comes from the dark side is just wow I can't tell you how many powers there are it's just too much to count.**_

_**You remind me of one of my friends in the Jedi academy but she was killed in battle and I just don't want to talk about it.**_

**It doesn't seem fair does it the lose of a loved one I mean?**

_No it's not it just isn't fair sniff why do people have to die on us waaahaa waaahhh._

_**Shhh it okay it is just another cycle in the force and in time you will also receive that blessing.**_

_Blessing?_

_**Yes blessing because it is a blessing to become one with the force even a sith knows that and in time I will teach you the ways of the sith so you to can be free of the past and look to the future for guidance because the Jedi aren't the only ones who have visions of things to come. And do you want to know what I see?**_

_What?_

_**I see you with the most handsome young woman in the known galaxy and that you are carrying her child in your belly and you for once in your life are truly happy.**_

I'm going to be a mother of a woman's child?

_**Yes and a very lovely wife to that woman but you won't meet her yet.**_

Why?

_**Because she is my daughter and she has not been born yet.**_

How do you know?

_**Because I've had this vision for a long time and it has not changed and my species is the only one that has the markings on her face you see my species is known as the kitsune or fox people and they tend to be a little bit of a mystery to some of the galaxy because of our ability to change and take on the characteristics of other life forms but the males lets just say there are no males.**_

You mean that your populations are all female?

_**Well half female and then there are the vixen.**_

Vixen?

_**Yes you see the vixen are blessed with the ability to get females pregnant with offspring in order to survive in the type of info structure that we live in there is a legend that says if a female can't find a mate within two years of maturity they become vixens and self in pregnant themselves in order to gain a mate but that was a legend or so I thought.**_

You mean you're a?

_**Vixen why yes I am.**_

Can I see?

_**Curious young Jedi I didn't think you would ask but are you sure?**_

Gulp ah I guess?

_**Very well but you are the one that asked for this and the only way I'd show you is if you share my bed.**_

You mean I'd have to?

_**Yes you would have to mate with me after all it is a custom in my clan and it is not to be taken lightly once my body is exposed to a person that is not a vixen I will go Into hate and from there it's all down hill.**_

So I guess I have no choice?

_**Well we can call it off but is that what you want?**_

No I do it. It's just that it's my first time.

_**Don't worry I be gentle it will only hurt at first but then it will be pure bliss.**_

_**Warning intense sexual content ahead only people over 18 can read.**_

**As that was said the young sith approched Ahsoka and attacked her lips with a passion the intense feelings that the young Jedi got from th assualt to her body made her feel intense warmth from her head to her toes as she thought i can't believe i am kissing a girl.**

**she liked the siths lower lip for entrence and she was obliged to let her enter the sanctum of her mouth as the fire in her lower region had anything to say about it.**

**then the young sith used her hands to slowly proceed to cup and massage Ahsoka's breasts eleciting a moan from the young jedi wile slowly removing each artical of the jedi's robes as she kissed lower and lower till she reach her maidenhood.**

**Slowly proceeded to stick at first one then anoter into the jedi's snach Ahsoka bent back her head and screamed in pure joy at the feelings she was getting from the sith or as she called her self raven's hands on approch to make her release and then she felt somethig wet hit her clit sending an electric shock of pure bliss through her body bringing her close to the edge.**

**almost there she gasps out to her female bedfellow and then nothing. huh what's as she look down to see a large clinder piece of meat coming from in between raven's legs as her eye grew wide in supprise before she saw her push forward into her as she felt electricity of pain run through her and then she felt revans lips press against her again in a sweet passionate kiss as her mouth opened letting her tongue rome her mouth as she could taste herself on the sith's tongue and it made her feel very wet as the sith slowly pumpted in and out of her as she felt that edge that she had before and she knew she was getting closer then ever to cumming.**

**almost there she started to scream as she was now getting pounded from behind by her young lover witch is all that she could call her now as she could call it that because she really felt that she loved this woman no matter how the difference in there up bringings she could feel her pussy clamp down on the dark misstresses cock as she was being pounded and then she let out a scream saying i'm cumming raven. Me too i'm also cumming can i cum inside.**

**yes raven pour it all inside i want to feel it inside. As you wish my mate as she shot three large loads inside Ahsoka as they both collapsed on top of one another and sloely fell asleep.**

**end mature contant.**

**end chapter 1**


	2. force anew

Disclaimer I don't own star wars or Naruto.

**Sith voice / demon talking/ angry voice**

**_Sith Sad voice / sith female voice_**

_Sad voice / female voice_

_Letter speaking / droid talking_

**_Seductive_**_** voi****ce**_**_ / force mind trick / consoling female voice / __hyper space sounds_**

**Force aggression**

Normal speaking / author speaking

Story start

12 years later village of konohagakeru no seto

Shouts were herd through out the village and a young 9 year old girl was running for her life.

Get that demon, kill the monster yah lets finish what the forth started.

Dammit why can't you people just leave me alone shouted the young voice of one naruko uzumaki the village demon container at witch she is currently unaware of as she is running down different allay ways between the main buildings that make up the market district of the hidden leaf village until she turns down into a dead end.

Dame trapped she cursed.

Hahaha you have nowhere to run now demon bitch.

Back off bastards don't come near me after what you did to anko nee or I'll cut your balls off.

Well it was an unfortunate accident that she had died but what's done is done after all you won't have to morn long because you'll be joining her hahahaha get the demon whore and pin her down were going to have some fun with her before we kill her hahaha.

Ahhhhh help me in kami's name some one save meeee.

Feel the flow of the world around you young one a voice in the back of her mind exclaimed as they approached.

_**Push forth your hand and Command the forces around you to propel your enemies.**_

Haraaah was the shout she cried as an unknown force pushed all that was in her way fling into the walls of the opposite building leaving cracks in the walls itself as the civilian mob was knocked out.

At first see blinked then her vision started to blur and finally darkness.

mmm wher...where am i?

oh great they dumped me in the sewers dame villagers.

**Come to me.**

huh? who was that?

**Come to me young one. We must speak to you.**

we?

As naruko progressed down the narrow passages of the so called sewer she came across an open cavern of pitch black and a set of large bars with the kanji for seal on it the bars were a silverish gold color and there seemed to be a red luminous light that radeated from behind them as well as an ominous draft that heated her body.

Hello hime.

AHHH she shouted with a screech. who are you? she questioned!

That I guess is to be expected. stated the man with a robe srouding his figure as he took his hand and removed his hood.

gasp! your the forth hokage. exclaimed naruko.

Yes thats was one of my titles but my favorite title form you would be otou-san.

YOUR MY FATHER She shouted.

HAHAHAHA Yes i'm your dad. But most importantly the question you would ask of me is who was your mother?

Who was she? she asked.

**ME! **shouted an ominous voice.

Naruko turned tword the cage to see a giant figure with two slited redish yellow eyes and a row of sharp jaged teeth with nine swishing tails behind it the beast resimbled a fox or a demonic bunny rabbit out of witch she would say former rather then the later out of pure fear least she be squased like a fishcake. But then something clicked this being was her mother why should she fear it.

So she steaded her self and calmed her breathing.

**AAhhh! You already found some knoledge of being at least moldable to being a force user.**

What's a force user kaa-san.

At her words the creature just grined as it's shape begain to change to a woman with long flowing red hair. a heart shaped face and a body most konochi's would die for because it was a blance of both perfection and strenght. a deadly combo that would make most men drop their guard and if she is who she think's she is that would be a BIG mistake. In essence she was a goddess but in this case demoness the kyuubi no youko.

**Be at peace my child for i mean you no harm. UNLIKED THAT DAME HELL HOLE YOU CALL A VILLAGE MINOTO I SWARE TO KAMI THE DAY I LET YOU SEALED THE REMAINDER OF MY LIFE FORCE TO BECOME THE MIND OF THE KYUUBI ITSELF WAS THE MOST STUPID IDEA I EVER HEARD OF BECUSE YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?**

At this point the being sliped through the bars and started stragling the helpless fire shadow with force-grip . To his p.o.v. let her get it out of her system no use in lettlng it build up any more then it was. ( after all that's marriage in their world. )

**BECAUSE THIS ENTIRE TIME I'VE HAD TO SIT HERE AND WATCH THEM HARM MY POOR INNOCENT BABY WITH ALL THE ASSAINATION ATTEMPS THE POISIONING OF HER BABY FOODS AND THE SO CALLED ACCIDENTS WHEN THEY WERE ROCKING HER TO SLEEP AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON HER FIRST STEPS THEY MADE HER WALK THROUGH GLASS HOT GLASS AT THAT I'M SUPRISED NONE OF THOSE THINGS LIFE A SCARE. SHOULD I GO ON ANY FURTER.**

N..no dear.

**SO HELP ME MINOTO IF I FIND A WAY TO GET OUT OF THIS SEAL WITHOUT KILLING HER THE FIRST THING I'M GOING TO DO IS WIPE THAT NO EXCUSE PEACE OF A VILLAGE OFF THE FACE OF THE UNIVERSE.**

**sigh. There i'm done.**

(cue penut gallary face-vualts)

So kaa-san, otou-san why am i here.

_**well ottoto the reson your here is to tell you that it is time for you to head out on your right of passage journey and where it will start so we want you to leave the village and tell no one. the place your in now your apartment was a place we left for you to live in when you were old enough. In other words the whole house is yours by right no one else can live there but you.**_

But what about that mean old man that lives down stairs he says he owns the place.

**He's lying he's just a free loader and he's on privete property. look through the floor boards of your room and you will find a copy of the lease signed by me and me alone as well as the price of the land value if he don't like it then he can leave as he should.**

_**And after you are done with that matter you can burn that unsitly monstrosity of an outfit you are wearing after all no daughter of mine is going to were all orange.**_

But mother why i love this outfit it was given to me by jiji.

**THAT OLD MONKEY CAN KISS MY NINE TAILED ASS HE PUT A TRACKING SEAL ON THAT THING SO HE COULD SPY ON YOU. NOT OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF HIS HEART BUT AMOUNG OTHER THINGS HE COULD BE DOING ALOUT MORE THEN JUST THAT AFTER ALL HE DID NOTHING BUT OOGLE ME MOST OF MY TIME IN THAT VILLAGE. SO I'VE NO DOUGHT HE'S DONE THE SAME TO YOU. THE PERVERTED MONKEY BY THE FORCE I WISH I BROUGHT MY LIGHT-SABERS AND BATTLE DROIDS WITH ME.**

**BUT NOOOO I HAD TO DO RECON ON AN UNCHARTED PLANET GET LOST AFTER BRAKING MY COM-UNIT AND RUN INTO A GOD DAME BLOOD CRAZED SAND FREAK THAT REMINDED ME TOO MUCH OF MY AUNT GERTA AND RUN SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF THROUGH THE WOODS AND BUMPING INTO A GOD DAME PACK OF IWA NINS THANK THE FORCE THAT SOME OF THE LIFE FORMS CARRY THE SAME LAST NAME AND BLOODTYPE AS MY PEOPLE OF MY HOME WORLD.**

**GOD REST THERE SOULS THAT AND THE KONOHA SHINOBI THAT WERE NERE-BY GOD I'D HATE TO THINK WHAT WOULD OF HAPPENED AFTER BUMPING INTO THAT BUNCH.**

_**But either way burn it dear for my sake it would help me sleep at night.**_

_sigh. yes kaa-san i'll do ass you say. _said naruko in a dejected tone.

_**Good now that i don't have to worry about my poor baby having people coming after her.**_

**_Now we can get to the main topic when you leave the village you will have everything you need just look through the bottom of your closet for a rickety floor board and pry it open all of the stuff that came with me are there even the com-unit that i managed to fix during my duration living in konoha are there. _**

Why did you put them there kaa-san?

_**You see i planed on leaving earlier but then i meet you father and well things went from there and we grew happy togather and then you were born and well all hell broke louse so i think it's high time we left to a true place were you can be happy.**_

Okay what do i have to do?

_**Pack every thing into a storage scroll that i placed in the same area as my things.**_

okay.

_**Then i want you to head down to the basement after you get the hokage to kick those no good tenents out of our home got it.**_

But how am i going to do that?

_**I'LL teach you it's as simple as pie.**_

Now we see a young naruko waking up in a hospital bed. As she looks around she see's the near by window and proceeds to skip town for the moment at least. As she's running to her apartment she catches the villagers glaring at her again.

Well at least now i know why they hate me and for that they can just kiss my pretty little...

**NARUKO LANGUAGE. I DON'T NEED MY BABY GROWING TO FAST ON ME.**

Gomen kaa-san.

end chapter 2.


	3. a sad goodbye

Disclaimer I don't own star wars or Naruto.

**Sith voice / demon talking/ angry voice**

**_Sith Sad voice / sith female voice_**

_Sad voice / female voice_

_Letter speaking / droid talking /sweet and innocent voice_

**_Seductive_**_** voice**_**_ / mind link / force mind trick / consoling female voice / hyper space sounds_**

**Force aggression**

Normal speaking / author speaking

Story start

Naruko's apartment.

We now see a young naruko coming through the door to her apartment with a scowl on her face.

**Ahh hush it you sriviling old bastard.**

How dare you you demon bra.**SLAM.**

_Man that felt good can't wait too get the hell out of this crumbling place._

_They call this an apartment and to think it used to look like a place you would want to live in 5 years ago i guess they didn't want the so called demon to live the life of a normal person._

_well they won't have to worry long i'll be gone in a week and they would be none the wiser._

_I had a feeling that the villagers hated me because it had something to do with that dame fox well what they don't know is that the new fox is my mom boy i'd bet they'd piss them selves if they found out hahaha._

_**So kaa-san tell me about my great great grand father again you said his name was Darth revan?**_

_**Yes mesume that was the sith language version but the nearest my people's way of speaking it at the time was raven the name of a massive predatory bird that flew through the sky's of my home world it was every fear that my people had to be carried off by one of them. **_

_**Yet revan was first sited atop one of those birds Like some kind of god with no fear what so ever soon after stories spred of this god of fear that my people started worshiping him going as far as offoring many of our women to please the dark lord.**_

_**But only the ones of that were vixen managed to sooth the dark lords heart for revan at times was very trobled almost as if he had a great madness. It was only later on that our people found out what they got themselves into and my family was the only survivor of that fate. F**__**or my home world is long in ruins its has been that way after the great sith war.**_

_**I'm sorry for having asked such a painful question of you.**_

_**It's alright mesume the pain has long sence past after all you need to know your roots and this is as good as any time to tell you so be still young one you have much to learn.**_

_**Thank you kaa-san for the lesson.**_

As naruko was searching through the creeky floorboards of her apartment.

_Aha found it now i can get reed of that old geezer. Now all i have to do is listen to what kaa-san has to teach me._

_**Alright kaa-san i'm ready.**_

As soon as naruko thought that she found her self in her mind scape.

_**Alright mesume all you need to do is put forth you hand wile you use a small amount of the force depending on who the individuel is wile keeping eye contact and say the words you want him to do and then you snap your fingers and it is done.**_

_And the person would have no memory of what happened._

**_Oh he will have some memory. But he will be deceived into thinking he made all the decisions himself but in truth you were making the decisions for him and this technique is called force deception._**

_cool can i try._

**_Yes but lets do it on a more brainless being lets say a cat._**

_i know just the cat hehehe._

**_Ah you made me so proud if you are thinking what i think your thinking?_**

_Yup tora-chan hehehe. if this works she'll bring a whole new meaning to hell cat._

Somewere in the ally's of konoha.

_tora-chan here kitty kitty kitty i got some nice tuna flavored ramen._

meow meowww.

_That's a good kitty now just look into my eyes and listen._

**_Now when ever those new genin are after you i want you to leed them on a chase for at least a hour in the town._**

**_then i want you to leed them into the forest of death no animal will harm you i've already made sure of that._**

**_then i want you to leed the male genin into the female side of the hotspring wile the ambu are taking their baths make sure you dispatch the konoichi first and make sure the bitch gets it hard something she won't recover from soon at least not until it's to late for her male comrades alright my little minion and i'll make sure you are well feed every day until i leave and if you are exspecialy good with what i have requested of you i'll take you with me okay._** Snap

meow?

meow._hehehe good kitty._

The next day.

Hey grab it oh noooo. bamb oh no lulu uugghh. sensei lulu hurt. I 'll take her to the hospital you two proceed with the mission. hai sensei were do you think it went? meow! there it's lets get it come back here you little demon. hey were'd it go and why did it get foggy all of a sudden. _umm kiru i think they can answer that ( cue two little male genin entering womanhood wile screaming like little girls)_

_Ahahaha this is just to good i might just bring tora-chan along when i leave._

said naruko from her apartment looking through a sith scouter gogles.

**_Naruko now that you have the skill down lets go see the hokage humm._**

**_Sigh yes kaa-san._**

Hokage tower 5 hours later.

_Hey jiji can i talk with you alone for a__ minute._

_and i do mean alone._

Sigh of course naruko what is this about?

Said the kind voice of sarutobi hiruzen the third hokage.

_Well are you going to ask them to leave_?

Oh of chorse ambu leave us.

As as eight individuels appeared then left through the door.

Naruko how did you know they were there?

_i've always known jiji after all they always fallowed me on my way home and to the academy. i've always felt when they were around._

_**Sigh your just like your mother in so many ways it's scary.**_

So naruko what can i do for you?

Naruko stares right into the hokages eyes and puts forth her hand in a wavey motion.

_**Well jiji first i would like that old foul of a so called land lord out of my home because that place is a home that my mother payed for and you signed off on it as well as my father and yes i know my father is the forth hokage.**_

_**Because you just told me as well as you told me who my mother was and it was with sheer regreet that you didn't tell me sooner because my parents had alot of enemies both out of and within the village the council can't be trusted with the information so you keep it secret for my own protection but now you giive me complete promission to do as i wish if i wish to leave the village you won't stop me so long as i'm gone before you find out all you know is that you wish me the best of luck and so this concludes our talk good day jiji.**_Snap.

Well good day to you too naruko and please becareful.

_I will jiji and goodby._

end chapter 3.


	4. A walk through history

Disclaimer I don't own star wars or Naruto.

**Sith voice / demon talking/ angry voice /**

**_Sith Sad voice / sith female voice_**

**YELLING VOICE / FEARKED OUT VOICE / EXPOLOSIONS**

_Sad voice / female voice_

_Letter speaking / droid talking /sweet and innocent voice_

**_Seductive_**_** voice**_**_ / mind link / force mind trick / consoling female voice / hyper space sounds_**

**Force aggression**

Normal speaking / author speaking

Story start

Naruko's apartment. 1 hour before departure.

_There done packing that and i can hear the sweet sound of a bastard gitting the boot (sniker) now all i have to do is go grab tora-chan._

_(giggle) boy the both of us are going to have so much fun where we are going hummm i wonder if they have cats in space or maybe not ohh i don't want tora-chan to be lonely._

**_Don't worry mesume there are plenty of feline type animals out there. _**

**_Some worse then others but you don't have to worry about finding a playmate for tora she'll problely find one before you do (chuckle)._**

**_After all cats have always been known for finding mate's easly after all the kitsune were a feline race before the sith came._**

_Thanks kaa-san that helped alot.__ (naruko wispered)_

_Now kaa-san why do you want me to go to the basement?_

_**Simple theres a secret escape route that i found just in case i wanted to leave the village.**_

_**But first i want you to learn a ninja trick i found out about on this planet it's called kage bushin.**_

_**BUSHIN THATS MY WORST JUTSU.**_

_**Easy mesume it's called kage bushin because it's not a regular bushin. **_

_**It takes more chakura to use then the normal and i found out that the uzumaki from this world also had a large abundance of life force like my people.**_

_**Did you know that the kitsune had to practise hours a day just to learn the basics of the force?**_

_**No i didn't but how come it come's naturaly with me?**_

_**Because i have been secretly pumping the basic level of force energy through your body sence you were a baby.**_

_**You already know a high level force move it's called force scream.**_

_**Force scream?**_

_**Yes a very powerful deversion and offence technique.**_

_**All you have to do is will the force into your throat twords your vocal cords and then scream sound simple enough.**_

_**I guess but wouldn't that make me go mute?**_

_**No for a beginner yes for a novice no.**_

_**A novice me?**_

_**Lets just say you were very loud as a baby. (chuckle)**_

_**Okay i'm not going to get into that one.**_

_**Is my young one embarested? (chuckle)**_

_**KAA-SANN.**_

_**Settle down mesume i was just playing with you after all i did miss alot of memorable moments with you in you life and i wish i was there to protect you instead of being locket up in here.**_

_**Even your otou-san has that regreet after all his stupidity got you in this mess but even he agrees that the villagers had their chance and blew it.**_

30 minute's later after collecting tora.

_**Mesume are you in the passage yet?**_

_**Yes kaa-san i'm here.**_

_**Good now i want you to put your hands into a fist then stick out two fingers in each hand in a cresscross x signal hand sign and pump as much chakura as you can and concentrate on one point in front of you that way only one will come out and that one should be good up to a month until it dispells as well as it can take mutiple hits.**_

_Right kage bushin no jutsu._ **Poof. **

_Hey whatsup boss?_

_(CUE FACE FAULT)_

_Whats with the bugs bunny jokes._

_Nothing. (snicker)_

_Can it wise ass you know what to do so get going._

_Aye aye captain cramp._

_Sigh was i this anoying to jiji?_

_Right dumb question._

**_Alright mesume we have a long trip ahead of us so lets get going._**

**_Fine kaa-san were to first._**

**_Simple the land of rivers it is right were i landed i did bring some droids with me to build a hiding place for a Fury class sith imperial interceptor._**

**_After some digging i found out it wasn't that hard after what they discovered._**

**_What did they discover?_**

**_I'll get to that in a minute._**

**_But after they completed their tasks i sent them back to the fleet i have atleast 12 _****Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers on standby it's not like i came without protection to a remote planet light years from home now that is just crazy.**

**_Although i can't say it dosn't run in the family it makes us very unpredictable._**

**_I also added a little boby-trap to the locking mechanism._**

**_what type of boby-trap?_**

**_Lets just say unless you have a sith ancestry you won't like it and it's a very specific ancestry._**

**_How does it work?_**

**_It uses your worst fears against you and then kills you and gets rid of the body by incenerating it._**

**_gulp sorry i asked._**

**_Less talk more run and watch out for trip-wire._**

**_What trip-wire?_**

(Click) ? gulp.

**THAT TRIP-WIRE!**

**NARUKO RUN NOW!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! CRASH!**

_Huff huff huff huff ugah fug._

**KAAAA-SANN WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME EARLIER?**

_**Ah ha i guess it just sliped my mind at the time.**_

..! (cue face fault)

1 hour 30 minutes later.

_Sigh well how long do we got too go in this dank place anyway?_

**_Oh i say about a five hour jog more or less to go._**

**_FIVE HOURS?_**

**_And we can also practise your force powers down here in private so no one will bother use._**

**_YAH TRAINING._**

**_I guess you also found out this place was sound proof?_**

**_Yes i figured that out when no anbu showed up within the last half hour._**

**_So what is this place anyways looks old and i mean older then jiji old._**

**_Well from the writings i've gathered it looked like a long lost military complex used to store heavy hard-ware probably heavy land transport as well as heavy amrmored byped machines from the large passage-ways built into the place. _**

**_There are also very many now none operational large mass cargo and frate elevators and barracks on many different levels of the complex suggesting that the place is larger then it looks._**

**_Are there more places like this kaa-san?_**

**_Yes._**

**_I stumbiled on alot of different things about this world like it might be older then it looks almost as if this planet was advanced at one point then it started moving backwards i guess there must have been a major cataclisim to have done that._**

**_How so?_**

**_Well there was also signs of craft that were used for space travel although not to the extent that my ships are composed of but i guess that the bigger stuff was held off-world._**

**_Why do you say that?_**

**_Because my fleet ran into alot of star-ship wrackage almost as if there were many battles held within this star-system alone._**

**_So that is what your droids discovered another complex._**

**_Well yes and no._**

**_What do you mean?_**

**_Well this tunnel connects to the place the ship is stored. I had the droids place a large retractable hanger blast-door over the entrance if anybody found it well they won't be saying anything._**

**_Why?_**

**_Because I placed the locking machanism right next to it sorounded by dark-energy feilds made by dark-side projection technology that drains the enemies life-force then consumes the body with a carosive element._**

**_Whoa you thought of everything._**

**_Yes. yes i did._**

**_end chapter 4_**


End file.
